Return to New York (CURRENTLY ON HOLD)
by TheFandomLife226
Summary: Clarissa went into hiding two years ago. Now there is an overpopulation of demons in New York, and the residents of the New York Institute are having difficulties in controlling the amount of demons in the area. The Clave is hunting down a uknown Shadowhunter that's been successfully killing off demons all over the world. But who is this Shadowhunter? And why did Clarissa leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Clary's POV

Two years. Two years ago I went into hiding. Two years ago I left everyone, everything, I cared about behind. I've been alone, not letting anyone in, running from everything to do with the Shadow World. And let me tell you, killing demons, hiding from the Clave and downworlders, _and _keeping a lookout for Sebastian is just plain exhausting. And on top of that I haven't seen my family in, well, two years. They probably think Sebastian was able to hunt me down and killed me. I miss them like crazy. Oh yeah, today's my 18th birthday.

"Happy birthday to me," I sang under my breath.

Jace's POV

"Isabelle, could you _please_ just order Chinese. I'm begging you," cried Alec.

"No! I get to cook dinner, and that's final!"

"Izzy-"

"Could you two shut the hell up for a change?!" I fumed. " I've had enough of your idiotic and childish bickering."

"Sheesh, what's gotten under your skin today?" Alec asked. He looked genuinely confused. How could he not possibly remember what today was? By the look on Isabelle's face she knew.

"Today's her birthday," Izzy breathed.

"Yes, it is. _Thank you_ for stating the obvious, Isabelle. Now, could you guys shut up?!"

"Jace, I –I'm sorry," Alec stuttered. "It totally slipped my mind."

"It's fine," I sighed. "I'm acting a little too strung up, aren't I?"

"You're acting like it's your missing girlfriend's birthday," assured Izzy. "I can't imagine anyone would be any better."

She was wrong, so wrong. If it were Simon missing, Isabelle would have found him already. She would be calm, collected, ready for anything. I, on the other hand, have been torn up and useless. A few months after Clarissa went missing, and almost everyone else had given up on hope, I kept looking. I tried. I tried so hard. But nothing worked. No tracking spells from Magnus could locate her, there was no word from the Clave saying that they'd seen her, everything was quiet. It was so frustrating, feeling like I was useless. My angel is probably already dea-

'_Stop, Jace, don't think like that. Clarissa Adele Fray is a fighter. She's still alive out there somewhere,' _I thought to myself.

But where?

****************************************Time Skip-3 months later**********************************************************

Clary's POV

I heard the news at a local werewolf bar. I had my hooded black leather jacket on, with the hood up, so at first I wasn't sure I'd heard right.

"You guys hear 'bout that demon population in New York?" said the first werewolf. He was bulky, well-built, with a scar running from the corner of his right eye to his lip. He had silver tinted hair, and the same colored eyes.

"Yeah, it's soaring. The New York Institute are having a whole lot of trouble controlling those pests. I betcha this is Sebastian Morgenstern's doing," stated another werewolf. I shuddered at the name of my psyshopathic brother.

"huh, and what do you wanna bet that his sister is in on it, too," said Scar-face.

"No, I doubt it. I mean, I think that Sebastian is causing this raid to _look for _Clarissa. Everyone knows she went on the run a couple years ago," a third acknowledged.

"True. but what if Clarissa ran straight to Sebastian. They _are _siblings after all," accused Scar-face.

"Break it up, guys. And, Anders, you know that I used to be one of Clarissa's close friends. I can tell you for a fact that Clary would never do something like jion her brother."

I almost gasped at the sound of her voice. _Maia._ What was she doing here?

"You guys know as well as I do that Lucian Graymark would wolf out on y'all just for talking about Clary that way. I don't ever want you to talk about her like that or Luke will be the first to know, and he will NOT be happy," threatened Maia.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," mumbled Anders.

I felt the rudh of air and shuffle of feet as Maia turned to leave.

"Oh, and about the overrun of demons in New York, they're searching for a certain shadowhunter to help take care of the infestation." and with that said, Maia left.

"You hear about this hunt for a Shadowhunter?" asked Anders

"Yeah, you know, the one who's been traveling around, well, everywhere killing demons?" replied another wolf-man.

I wasn't able to hear the reat of the conversation for I was out the door in seconds, a plan already forming in my mind. I haven't seen my loved ones in New York in years. The Clave is looking for the Shadowhunter that's been traveling around the world, killing off demons in a snap. And I happen to know this shadowhunter very personally. Yeah, it's me.

**Alright guys. That's it for today. I really hoped you liked it. I'm new to the whole publishing process. This is actually my first fanfic. I would love love love to get some constructive critisism. Tell me what I did wrong or right. Please comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you BooksAreMyLife365. I'm really glad you liked it and the amount of comments that I will get in the future will determine whether I continue this story or not. **

**And just so everyone knows, I probably won't be able to update this often. I just had less homework than I normally do and I decided why not write chapter two. So here it is. I hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 2**

Jace's POV

"Isabelle! Look out behind you!" I yelled to my sister. I watched her whirl around just in time to stab the demon in the gut. The ravener folded in on itself, and disappeared from this world.

'_I hope it has fun rotting in Hell where it belongs' _I thought to myself.

"Jace, I think we'd better fall back and retreat. We have to leave for the Clave meeting soon, anyways," I heard Alec whisper behind me. I could also hear the obnoxiously loud squeaks of the boards above us as demons of all kinds walked around on the 2nd floor. As much as I would love to slice my seraph blade through every one of those pieces of scum, I knew Alec was right. It would be suicide for just Alec, Izzy, and I to try to fight off the few dozen demons up there.

"Alright, let's go," I murmured back in defeat. We've been having a problem-a situation, I would say- with the rising populations of demons in New York. There must have been over 50 alone inhabiting this abandoned factory. I don't like to admit it, but we needed some serious help.

'_If only the Clave could hurry their sorry butts up and find that Shadowhunter,' _I thought bitterly.

Clary's POV

I made a rune to disguise myself before I portaled to Idris. I didn't want anyone to know my identity. If Sebastian _was _the cause of all the trouble in New York, I don't want him to find out that I was back. The whole reason I left in the first place was so Sebastian wouldn't hurt the people I loved back in New York. I knew if I stayed in the institute, he would harm my family to get me to cooperate. And now he's found a way to draw me out of hiding.

I quickly made a portal to Idris. As soon as my feet touched the ground I was running toward the Hall. I knew that I needed to be wary. Members of the Clave could get spooked easily and would most likely jump to the conclusion that there was an invasion. But I couldn't make myself slow down as I barged through the doors and into the Hall. There were already many Shadowhunters assembled in the spacious room.

'_Huh, I didn't know they were having a meeting,' _I thought to myself.

I slowed my pace and tried to act casual, as if I were just a normal Shadowhunter arriving late for a Clave meeting. And then I saw them. The Lightwoods. It took all I had not to run over to them. I pulled myself together and walked to the nearest seat.

"-on the hunt for that Shadowhunter?" said a member.

"No, it just seems so strange. We must be searching for a rogue or outcast because I don't know of any Shadowhunter in their right mind that would go out on their own," another Nephilim stated.

"That leads me to the other issue we came together to discuss," said Robert. Hmm, I'd forgotten he had joined the Clave.

"We all know about the occurrence of Clarissa Morgenstern's disappearance two years ago. Well, unfortunately, I believe the rising population of demons in New York is caused by Sebastian Morgenstern. And a group of Downworlders have gotten suspicious. Clarissa left two years ago. Sebastian seems to have gotten stronger in the past two years." Robert stopped talking. He seemed unsure, afraid even, to flat out say what he was implying. And I knew why. I knew where he was headed with this. And apparently Jace did too.

"You can't possibly think that Clary has been with Sebastian, helping him, all this time," Jace said, fury laced in his tone.

"What else is there to think?" A Clave member countered Jace.

And chaos arose. It started with slow murmurs of objections and agreements. Then those murmurs rose to shouts as Shadowhunters everywhere stood up and fought with one another. Fighting over me- where I was and what I was doing. If only they knew. I figured this was probably the right time for me to speak up. And I would have if I hadn't noticed the Clave member eyeing me, then leaning over to whisper to Robert.

"Alright, alright! Quiet down!" Robert called. No one listened.

"WOULD EVERYONE SHUT UP?" called out the inquisitor.

Everyone settled down. There was a short silence before Robert turned his head to look curiously at me. I raised my head defiantly, refusing to show any signs of submission.

"I don't believe I've made your acquaintance before," said Robert.

"Maybe that's because you haven't," I shot back, surprised at how confident my voice sounded. The sound of it rang through the room, echoing from wall to wall. Robert's eyes hardened.

"What's your name?" he asked me icily.

"Olivia," I responded without hesitation.

"Olivia…"

"Olivia Ravenwood."

"And what business do you have here," Robert said.

"Oh, my bad, I thought the Clave meetings were open to all above the age of 18 were allowed to attend," I countered. Snickers and chuckles erupted around the room. Robert was furious now.

"You know what I mean, child," he all but growled.

"Fine, fine," I sighed with false exasperation. "I heard you were looking for that anonymous Shadowhunter to help out in New York."

"Yes, and what would that have to do with you, hmm?"

"Well, here I am."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been drowning in homework. It's insane. Anyways, I wanted to respond to and thank the following users:**

**BECKY- I'm really happy ur so excited about the story. It makes me excited to keep wrtiting it!**

**Guest- Haha. I love ur comment. And yah, I tried to give Clary more of a sassy mood. After all she is trying to pass by as someon else ;). I might mild her down just a tad when they found out she's Clary :)**

**Jace's secret runes- I'm glad that you like the story. I will try to update more often, at leats once a week.**

**Guest- I won't give up on this story, I promise. I'm putting some thought into the whole "Clary becomes revealed" thing. I know this story line has been somewhat overused, so I want to make sure nothing's too cliche.**

**Guest- I'm glad you like the idea :). I was afraid people would be bored of these types of stories, so it makes me happy to know that people are readingand enjoying what I write**

**Angel- I'll keep updating and I don't plan on giving up on this story. I know there may be long gaps in between some updates, but that's jut because I get busy, not because I'm giving up on the story. I'm glad ur engaged and excited to read more :D**

**SoNotPansycake- Yeah, I'm planning on things getting a whole lot twistier than this. Thanks for the comment! (I love ur username, btw)**

**Thanks again everyone! Well, here's the third chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Clary's POV

"Well, here I am."

Gasps went up from all around the room. Some Shadowhunters sitting next to me tried to scoot away without being noticed. I am, after all, dangerous.

"And how do we know that you are the Shadowhunter we're looking for?" Robert inquired.

"Put me in a room full of demons and let's find out, shall we," I responded.

"I don't think she's fibbing," I heard a werewolf say near me. Wait, what were werewolves doing here? I looked around, really looked, for the first time and noticed werewolves, vampires, and even a couple of faeries and warlocks in the mix of crowded bodies. I noticed Luke and Simon and Magnus. Ugh, I missed them all so much. That's when I noticed that the Lightwoods, Luke and Mom, Magnus, they were all staring at me. Jace's eyes were filled with grief. And I realized that, even with my disguise, I still resembled Clarissa. The way I would move my fingers out of habit, as if I were yearning to pick up a pencil and paper, that was a small Clarissa habit of mine. And my facial features were spaced out on my face the same way, but they were different. It was actually quite confusing.

I turned my attention back to Robert, who was watching me intently. Then he turned to speak to The Brothers. I guessed they'd decided to be social today and join the meeting.

"Do you think you could search her mind to see if she's speaking the truth?" Robert inquired.

Brother Zachariah turned to study me.

"_I'm sure it wouldn't hurt anything," _responded the Brother….mentally, I guess.

And then I felt his presence. It was weird, having someone prodding through your mind.

'_Oh, crap,' _I thought when I realized a big problem.

"_Is something wrong?"_ asked Brother Zachariah.

"_Well, you might find something that's quite…uh…interesting, but I can't stress this enough…DO NOT TELL ANYONE! Just look through everything so you get the whole story."_

The Brother looked at me curiously before he kept searching my brain. I knew when he found the information I've tried so hard to hide. Realization dawned on his face when he figured out the cause of my actions.

"_Please don't tell anyone. You know what the consequences could be," _I whispered to him, if you can even do that through telepathy.

He gave me a slight nod before turning to Robert.

"_It's true. She's the one."_

I've been all around the world in two years- portaling to one place, fighting demons, then portaling to another place. Occasionally, I'll stop at a gift shop for a souvenir. Now I'm finally going to the one place I haven't visited. I'm returning to New York. I'm going home.

**Again, I'm really sorry for the wait. Homework really sucks. Anyways, it might be a little short. I'll try to make the chapters larger as I go along. **


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone,

I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update in forever. My computer is completely broken and I've been working on getting it fixed, but I'm not sure what's gonna happen. I am frantically writing this in the last 10 minutes of school. Anyways, I'm sorry and I'm not sure how long it'll be before I can post a new chapter. Just hang in there with me!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait. My computer still hasn't been fixed so I have to use the school's computers to write the new chapters. Thank you to the following for commenting:**

**Rubylocks**

**Golden herondale**

**grachifangirl**

**Meeeeeeeeee**

**angelican rune**

**angelwithashotgun**

**guest**

**Just hang in there with me guys. My updates may become periodically slower but I WILL NOT give up on this fanfic. Anyways, here's what you've all been waiting for… Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

Clary's POV

I waited for the meeting to end, and almost fell asleep quite a few times, might I add. Finally, the Clave ran out of gossip and other fluff to talk about. The Lightwoods stared at me, frozen, until Maryse decided to come over and introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Maryse Lightwood, but I'm sure you already know that," she started. "Anyways, over there are my three children Jace, Alec, and Isabelle."

Maryse gave them a pointed look, but none of them moved. My heart felt like it was being torn apart as I looked at Jace's grief stricken face.

"Sorry. You just look like someone we used to know-"

"Clarissa, I know, I've heard that we look similar before. Several times, actually."

"Oh, ok," Maryse said. "Uh…well, our friend Magnus over here will portal us to the New York Institute and we can get you set up in your room."

I nodded in response, before walking over to join the rest of the Lightwoods, my family and friends. Mom and Luke seemed to be taking my appearance as bad as Jace, Izzy, and Alec. Magnus was the only individual here that didn't seem emotionally conflicted. He actually looked indifferent right now. Soon he had portal up, and we all entered single file. I never missed the fact that Jace wouldn't look me in the eyes.

********************************Time Skip*********************************************

After I had gotten set up in my room, a few doors down from Izzy, I sat down on my recently made bed and got lost in a drawing. I was halfway through a drawing of Central Park when I heard a light, timid tapping at my door.

"Come in," I called.

Isabelle entered cautiously. I knew she was testing my reaction.

"I don't bite, ya know," I said looking up from my sketchbook and giving her a small smile. She smiled back with relief plastered on her face. Then a look of curiosity crossed her features.

"Huh, I didn't know you could draw," she said reproachfully.

"Probably because you know nothing about me except that I'm here to help."

"I know you look just like my best friend," she mumbled. But I heard her. A wave of guilt flew over me. I had to keep myself from flying across the room and tackling her in a hug. I just wish I could let her know that everything was okay.

I saw Magnus walk in out of the corner of my eye.

"Excuse me, Izzy, but I really need to talk to our guest. Like really need to. It's important," stated Magnus.

"Okay. Oh wait! I actually came up here to tell you that we're going clubbing tonight. We have this awesome club called Pandemonium. It's great and I would love to show you around," Izzy told me hurriedly.

"Alright, I'm in,"

Izzy flashed me a quick smile before hurrying out the door, nodded at Magnus along the way. Magnus waited till the door was shut and the sound of footsteps faded before turning to me, accusation clear in his eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"Uh… I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Oh, cut the shit, Clarissa. Do you know how much we've been through? The kind of pain that everyone's been feeling? We all you were DEAD!"

I stared at Magnus with wide eyes. I have never, ever seen him burst like that. It kinda scared me to be honest.

"I think you're mistaking me for some-"

"Clary," he sighed "I know it's you. I can see through the glamour. Where have you been? We looked for you everywhere."

"Magnus, just let me explain. No interruptions, ok?"

Magnus nodded his head in response.

I dove into the story. I explained to him where I've been, why I left in the first place, and why I stayed hidden. He nodded his head occasionally, but stayed quiet, just as I'd asked.

"So, that's about it," I said, finishing my explanation.

Magnus just stared at me for a five seconds (yes, I counted) before he came over and crushed me into a hug.

"We missed you, biscuit."

I smiled at the familiar nickname before my face drew serious again.

"Magnus, I need you to promise me that you won't tell ANYONE, okay? You need to understand that I'm doing this so you guys stay safe."

"Alright, Biscuit, but we've been hurting. Alot. So I'll tell you what. You have two weeks before I tell everyone. Kapeesh. I'm sure they'd die, literally, to know that you were safe. And alive."

"Deal," I said.

We shook on it, and he left the room.

I'm screwed.

**Yesssss! I was finally able to finish! I am so so so so so so so sorry for the incredibly long and hard wait. My computer is still broken down so I use the school's computers whenever I get the chance. Thank you guys for sticking with me. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guy. Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry if my last chapter was short. I was just in a hurry to get another chapter up so you guys wouldn't be waiting forever. I really wish that I could be updating faster but I've had so much homework and piano. I've also switched over to a different soccer team so now I have more practices. I've been really busy. Anyways, thanks for commenting**

**Grachifangirl**

**Angelwithashotgun**

**LondonRose98**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Becky**

**Btws, you've got to read to find out what's gonna happen angelwithashotgun ;)**

**So here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

Clary's POV

I started to make my way to the kitchen before I realized that I shouldn't actually know where everything is here. So instead I walked to the library tying to look lost. Of course, Jace had to be the one person in the library. His eye met mine as soon as I walked in.

"Uh…hey sorry," I stuttered. "I was just looking for the kitchen."

Jace seemed to be contemplating something as he stared at me. Finally, he let out a sigh and walked over to me.

"Here. I'll show you around a little."

I showed my gratitude with a small smile. We walked down a few hallways, and I tried my best to look lost. The silence was so awkward, I couldn't help but break it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Bout what?" He responded coldly, making me flinch.

"I feel like I'm hurting everyone by being here. I know I look like her, I've ben told that a thousand times, and I hate the fact that you guys are suffering even more every time you look at me. And don't deny that because I can see it in your eyes. The torment, the pain when you see me, it's kinda unbearable to be honest."

"She would say something like that," Jace said with a dry, humorless laugh. A tear slid down his cheek. He turned his head and swiped it away, but I noticed.

"Here we are."

I noticed that we had reached the doors to the kitchen. I back around, about to ask Jace if he were saying to eat something, but he was already walking swiftly in the direction we had come. I had to hold back the tears. It hurt so much to see him like this. I turned and walked into the kitchen. Seeing no one else, I decided to explore, see what there was to snack on. When I opened the fridge, I saw a half eaten cake.

'_Why the heck do they have a cake in here?' _I thought to myself. I mean I honestly figured that the fridge would be filled with Chinese takeout or one of Izzy's rotting concoctions.

I stared at it for a few seconds before deciding to have a piece. It is my birthday after all. Whoa, wait a second, this cake better not be for my birthday. Finally it all made sense. The cake did have words on them. I just hadn't been abe to figure out what they said, considering the cake was, as I said, half eaten.

_Hap_

_Birt_

_Cl_

Yup, I get it now. They got me a freaking cake for my birthday even though I was supposedly dead. I really had hoped they had move on. Guess not.

After helping myself to a piece of cake, I wandered around a bit. I let my feet decide where they wanted to go while my thoughts went to outer space. Which must be how I ended up in front of Jace's door. I heard sobbing on the other side.

'_And the boy never cried again. Oh god, Jace. I am so sorry. I'm right here. I'm ok._

I turned to leave. When I got back to my room I had like 10 seconds of peace and quiet and relaxation before there was a knock at my door.

'_Now what?'_ I thought with a groan.

"Olivia? You in there?" I heard Izzy call.

"Yeah, come on in," I responded.

"Sorry, I just wasn't sure what you were wearing to Pandemonium tonight and I was just wondering if I could help you pick something out?"

'_Just like old times,' _I thought.

"Of course. I would love that."

Izzy's face brightened up, and I could already see the gears turning in her head as she figured out what dress would fit my size and what makeup would match my hair, eye color, and skin tone. It was nice to see her like this. It reminded me of when everything was as it was, two years ago. I missed that.

"Alright. Well, I'll be back in an hour, and we can get you ready."

"Okay, and Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Izzy smiled at me, then left.

***************************************Time Skip***********************************

"Alright. You're done," Izzy told me.

I turned to face the mirror and gasped.

"Izzy, you are amazing!" I exclaimed.

Izzy had put me in a really sexy black dress that came up just above mid-thigh. There was one strap that covered my right shoulder, but my other shoulder was bare. Black lace ran up on both sides of the dress, but thankfully there was a white cloth under it, so it wasn't as revealing. The front of the dress dipped down low, showing some of the chest that I hadn't had two years ago. Eyeliner ran around my eyes, making them stand out. Bright red lipstick gave my lips more of a plump look. I absolutely loved it.

Me and Izzy headed out to join the boys in the library. Jace an Alec were dressed in the usual Shadowhunter gear. I saw Jace look me up and down, and couldn't stop the blush travel up my cheeks. The corner of Jace's mouth lifted up slightly in a smile at the sight of my red face. But the smile vanished as quickly as it came. He averted his gaze away from me.

"Come on, guys. We have to go. I don't want to keep Simon waiting," Izzy whined.

"You're one to talk. We've been ready for an hour now. I believe we've all been waiting on you," Alec shot back.

Magnus chuckled, pulling himself away from a bookshelf. I hadn't realized eh was here until now. He gave me a small nod before walking over to Alec.

"Well, I'm going. You two can stay here and bicker all you want," Jace said, walking out the door.

I followed after him. Soon we were all on our way to the club.

************************************Time Skip**************************************

As we arrived at Pandemonium, I saw Simon waiting for us by the door.

'_Damn. I seriously didn't realize how much I missed everyone until I saw them,' _I thought.

I saw Simon's eyes widen as we got closer and he noticed me.

"Holy shit, my eyes are messing with me. You're supposed to be _dead_!" He yelled.

"Simon, meet Olivia Ravenwood, the help that was sent by the Clave," Izzy said.

"But Clary doesn't – uh…didn't – have a sister," Simon stuttered.

"No duh, bloodsucker," Jace responded with malice in his voice before turning and storming into the club.

"Listen, he's just been a little…uptight…since Olivia's gotten here. You obviously know why," Izzy stated.

"Uh… yeah," a stunned Simon responded.

Izzy looked back at me and then we entered the club.

It just as I remembered it, with the blaring music and crazy lighting. Dry ice fog covered the floor. I noticed a demon almost immediately. Actually, I saw about ten demons. Izzy was studying my reaction to the club, and the demons who seemed to be inhabiting it.

"It's gonna be a busy night, huh?" I said.

She nodded her head, and almost as if on queue, we parted ways to take care of the demons, one at a time.

**Sorry if this was also a short chapter. I had a time limit here and I wanted to get it out of the way as fast as I could. So what did you guys think of Simon's reaction to Olivia/Clary? Please comment. **


	7. Author's Note 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. Things have been insane. I had tons of homework, then end-of-the-year finals, **_**then**_** more homework and projects. And somewhere in that jumbled mess of school work, my friend died of a heart problem, so I'm dealing with that too. Anyways, I am so sorry that I haven't been updating, and I'm working on the next chapter. With summer arriving in two days, I'm hoping that I'll have more time to update. And I'm going to say sorry ahead of time if the story isn't running smoothly in the next few chapters. Since I took that long break, I now have to get back in the mindset of the story. But I made a promise to you guys at the beginning of this that I wouldn't give up on this fanfiction, and I'm going to keep that promise. Just hang in there with me.**


	8. Author's Note (again)

**Author's note**

**I know, I know. You guys are probably wondering where the heck I've been. Well with school and soccer and piano starting up again my life has been a crazy mess. And I have tons more homework this year than last year. **

**Anyways, I really will try to get on a schedule and update more. My computer never recovered from its virus, so I haven't had a computer this whole (im borrowing this one o type this out). Thankfully, we ordered a desktop for me a week ago (*about a week ago* sorry, had to.) and it came in yesterday (yayyyyy "celebrate good times, c'mon). I just need to get a monitor for it, and conveniently, my neighbor is selling two. So we are trying to find a time to get everything set up but until then…..HANG IN THERE WITH ME. I know it seems like I've said that WAY too many times, but I really am trying. I'm expecting to update in the near future.**

**Love alls of yous ****. **


	9. Chapter 6 (FINALLY)

**Guess what? Yup, I'm back. And with a new chapter! I know, I know… took me long enough. But I really have been trying. I kinda drawing a blank with this story, and I have writer's block right now, so I'm honestly having trouble. This chapter will act more as a filler until I can get my thoughts organized. Thank you, thank you, thank you for sticking with me, guys. I know it's been forever. Love you all! Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

Clary's POV

Wow! I forgot how vicious demons in New York can be. It's like the strobe lights and deafening music really sets them off and wakes them up. We've already taken care of three of them. Demons are so _stupid. _I mean, how do you miss the fact that your own kind is being picked off one by one when you're in the same building. It's almost like they aren't noticing on purpose, if that makes any sense. Actually, now that I think about it, something isn't right here. Surely, the demons would have found out that we've been slaughtering them the whole time we've been here. So why haven't they all confronted us yet. Or left for safety.

"You wanna try being bait?" Izzy asked, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, sure," I stuttered. _'Wow, Clary, nice way of showing that you were paying attention and not off in Wonderland. Real smooth.'_

"Alright." Izzy seemed to think a minute while scanning the room before she continued. "There's a good one over there. Why don't we get him out of the way."

'_Perfect. I get a challenge. Some action,' _I thought to myself as I made my way over to the demon, sizing him up. With the glamour covering his appearance, he was a good 6'2" young-looking boy, maybe in his high teens or low twenties. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair, and a perfectly sculpted face with high cheekbones and a narrow jawline. Definitely a perfect look to draw innocent young women in.

As I drew closer, I worked to get his attention, swinging my hips and swaying to the beat of the music. I was now close enough to see past the glamour. He had leathery, black, scaly skin stretched taut over his muscular body. His eyes were black with red rimmed around the irises. He looked to be around 6'8" to 7', and both his hands and feet were topped with long, razor claws. He had two rows of teeth, all sharpened to a dangerous point. He could stand on his legs, much like a human, but from looking at his knees, I figured he would also do quite well on all fours. So pretty much, he was a hairless, scaly, oversized wolf that could stand up.

'_I know in the time that I've been hunting demons, I've seen one of these before. I just can't put a name on it…'_

The fact that I couldn't remember the name of this particular demon was bugging me. Like a lot. You know that feeling you get when you have a song stuck in your head, but you can't remember where you heard it, or even the name? Yup, that's how I feel. And I hate it.

I came closer and started grinding on him in rhythm with the music. I watched him look down at me, checking me out. A forked tongue flicked out of his mouth and smoothly licked his dry, black lips. Something seemed off about the look in his eyes. I mean, something is always off in a demon's eyes, but this was different.

'_Must just be a trick of the light…' _I shrugged it off.

"Would you like to go somewhere more...private?" I whispered in his ear seductively.

He immediately grabbed my hand and started pulling me into the supply closet. I glanced back and saw the others alert, already starting to follow us. The minute the demon had us in the closet, he turned and closed the door, then did something that chilled my bones. He locked the door. I know it must seem strange that I was so freaked out about the door being locked. But here's the thing. This is a demon we're talking about. They aren't smart enough to know to lock the door. All they focus on is feeding on their victims. So the fact that this demon decided to lock the door had me a little freaked out, to say in the least.

"_I know what you are," _the demon hissed, eyeing my reaction. "_I also know __**who**__ you are."_

"Huh, I didn't realize word spread that fast. I literally just arrived in New York, and you demons already know who I am. I feel so special now," I replied with a smirk.

"_When do you plan on telling your friends, Clarissa Morgenstern? Maybe they should find out tonight. Jonathan already knows, and it's only a matter of time before he comes for you."_

"No," I said, shaking my head in denial. "He can't know. I went into hiding for a reason. He can't have already found me. Especially with the disguise. You're wrong." I could feel my heart racing, my palms getting sweaty. I've spent two years hunting and killing demons on my own. I'm probably one of the best Shadowhunters out there, if not the best. And I'm terrified of the fact that one day I'll have to face my brother.

"Actually, he's very much correct."

The voice sent chills down my spine. I think I forgot to breathe. I turned slowly, already knowing what, no who, I was going to face.

"Hello, little sister. Nice to finally see you again."

**(I was going to end it here, but after not updating for so long, I decided I owe you guys more than this)**

Jace POV

Watching her grind against that thing and whisper in his ear, it sparked something inside me. Something I shouldn't be feeling. She was so much like Clary, fragile, but so wild and free spirited. And fiesty. I kept having to remind myself that she wasn't my angel. I shouldn't be feeling this way toward her but there was just something that drew me in. It was weird.

"Jace, c'mon. She almost has him in the closet," Alec said, drawing me from my own little world.

"she did a really good job. I'm surprised. I guess she's done this before," said Isabelle.

Yeah, I'm sure she has. I looked over to Simon, who also seemed to be lost in his own thioughst.

"Bloodsucker, let's go."

I watched as he once, then turned to follow us.

Simon POV

I hate it. She looks so much like Clary, like my long lost best friend. She acts like her, too. I mean,Clary wasn't that confident or straightforward, but some of the little things Olivia does just reminds me so much of Clary.

She even smells like Clary, faintly. Okay, that sounded weird. With my extra vampire...abilities, I have a heightened sense of smell. So, no, I never actually went over to her and smelled her. That would be strange. And it might be just a trick of the light, but I could have sworn half of the runes on her body were unfamiliar.

"Bloodsucker, let's go."

I blinked once, cleared my head, and quickly started to follow them through the forest of sweaty, dancing bodies. It took us a while to reach the door of the supply closet. Alec reached out to open the door. He jiggled the handle. It wouldn't budge.

"It's locked," he said, meeting our eyes.

"Why would it be locked?" Isabelle asked, fear present in her near-black irises.

"She's Olivia Nightshade, the mysterious, almighty Shadowhunter. Maybe

she just decided she wanted to take care of it on her own," said Jace.

That was when we heard the piercing scream from inside.

"Guys, she's gonna get killed! We have to help her!" Izzy seemed desperate. Even Jace seemed a little fearful.

I happened to glance at Magnus over Izzy's shoulder. He was pale. Like really pale, all the blood drained from his face.

"Uh, Magnus, are you-"

"Move. Right now. Get out of my way," Magnus cut me off.

We quickly shuffled out of the door, allowing Magnus access. I could hear him muttering something under his breathe, most likely a spell to get the door open. We heard a click, and not a second later, Magnus had the door open, practically busting it off his hinges. Not at all like the calm collected Magnus Bane we all know. The warlock stepped aside allowing us to assess any damage done.

"Oh, Angel," Izzy whispered.

**Hmm. Yup, cliffhanger. So what did you guys think? I'm not as proud of this chapter. Again, I'm so sorry that it's taken so long. But I'm back in business, and hopefully my brain will start producing some good ideas for you. I swear, I come up with the best ideas at the most inconvenient times. Like at 3:00. In the middle of the night. In my dreams. Creepy. Aaanywaaays, hope you guys enjoyed it, and I should have the next chapter up soon. Love you all!**

**(P.s. I have an idea for my next story, and I'm hoping that maybe, just maybe, I can have my second story put up soon. So I'll be keeping you updated on that, too.)**


	10. Chapter 7

**Not really much to say. Everything that I felt the need to say is in my author's note at the bottom. I do, however, want to take some time real quick to apologize for all of my mistakes and typos. I've been skimming over my chapters before I post them when I should probably be rereading them fully to check for mistakes. I'll try to do a better job of that. **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7**

Clary POV

"Hello, little sister. Nice to finally see you again."

Sebastian. How the hell did he find me?

"How did you…" I trailed off.

"It really wasn't that difficult. I knew you ran away because you were hoping that I would chase after you and leave your friends alone. Did you seriously think I was that stupid, Clarissa? All I had to do was up the demon population and put your precious friends in danger, and I knew you would come running right back. Which you did. You may have become more confident, a better fighter, but you're still as naive as you were the day you left." Sebastian smirked.

Honestly, I wish I could say that I had some epic plan forming in my head, some way to get me out of this, but I had nothing. The minute I heard his voice my mind went blank. I hate that he can scare me this much.

The door to the supply closet jiggled, shaking me out of my thoughts and catching Sebastian's attention.

"Well, that's too bad. I was hoping to have some more time to catch up with you. I guess we'll just have to cut things short. Keep an eye out for me, dear sister. One of these days, we'll be together," Sebastian said. He made a hand gesture, and immediately the demon lunged. Two more came out from behind the shelves.

"Don't beat her up too much," Sebastian said with a smirk before vanishing. I stood there frozen, before being knocked off my feet by one of the demons. Before I got the chance to regroup, the second demon had me pinned. It scraped a claw down my cheek.

"_Mmm, you smell so good. Absolutely mouth-watering. Obey masters orders. One bite wouldn't hurt. But master said no."_

I could tell it was growing frustrated.

'_Hm, I didn't know I was that irresistible,' _I thought to myself.

So I had two choices. I could lay here and trust that the demons would obey Sebastian's orders - whatever they were - and not eat me. Or I could send these assholes back where they belong. I chose the latter. I mustered all the strength I had, and threw the demon off of me, quickly flipping back onto my feet. I had a dagger in his chest before the demon could even make a sound. The next one flew into my view as the first faded away. I flipped over it, catching it off guard, and quickly stabbed it through the back, crippling it. I watched it fall to the ground, grappling for something, anything, to use as it's lifeline. I raised my blade up, and just as I severed its head, I was thrown against the wall. All the breath was knocked from me.

'_Damnit! I forgot about the third demon.'_

As I tried to catch my breath, I realized it hurt to breathe in. Must be a fractured rib.

'_Suck it up, Clary. You're gonna get way worse than a fractured rib if you continue to lie here,' _The little voice inside my head chastised.

So I started to get up. Which turned out to be a mistake. I had been so focused on my ribs that I hadn't noticed my head. My head, which throbbing with each heartbeat. I turned it a fraction to my left, only to be stopped by a blinding flash of pain, like hot rods were being driven into my skull. A small whimper escaped my lips.

There was no way I could go on like this. I watched as the final demon stepped closer to me.

"_Just one little taste shouldn't be a problem. Master won't be too mad. So mouthwatering."_

He slinked closer, closer, then lunged. Before I knew it my leg was in his mouth, fangs sinking into my skin. He started to drag me across the floor, then released me, as if leg were a lightning bolt that had shocked him.

"_Master…" _I heard him growl with a far off look in his eyes. Then he was gone. If I had blinked, I wouldn't have seen him vanish. I didn't have enough time to think about his strange reaction, or his disappearance, because darkness soon overtook me. Before I slipped into the black waves, I heard a door burst open, and a horrified gasp. Then I was lost.

Simon POV

It was horrible. There was blood everywhere. Everyone else stood there dumbfounded, so I took it upon myself to go see where she seemed to be injured the most.

"_Good thing I filled up on blood before this trip," _I thought.

Olivia was bleeding badly. She seemed to have hit her head on the wall, and had a trail of crimson liquid flowing from the right side of her head down her cheek. She also had a gash along her left side, but that didn't seem too bad. What scares me the most was her right leg. It looked as if she'd been bit. Blood poured from the puncture wounds, soaking her jeans all the way down to her ankle. She was losing too much, too fast.

"Is she...dead?" I heard Izzy's timid sounding voice behind me.

"No, at least not yet. She's losing a lot of blood, though."

"Here. Move over." Jace didn't give me the chance to shift myself before he pushed me to the side. He brought out his stele, and decorated her shoulder with a rune, one that I know I've seen before, but I couldn't remember the name.

"It's an amissio rune. It'll slow down her blood loss and speed up the natural blood replacement," Jace said, noticing my intense gaze.

"She might have some poison in her system. We'll have to get her to the Infirmary. I can treat her there. Go ahead and apply a couple iratzes while I conjure a portal," ordered Magnus.

Jace quickly got to work, burning the runes into her skin with his stele. I walked back over to Alec and Izzy.

"Poor Jace," I faintly heard her mumble under her breath. I shot her a questioning look, along with Alec.

"He likes her. Did you guys really not notice?"

We both slowly shook our heads in response.

"Actually, I had come to think that he hated her," Alec said. I had to agree. He seemed to try to avoid her, give her the cold shoulder.

"No, idiot," Izzy whispered, glancing over at Jace, "Jace likes her, but he doesn't want to. He's still hanging on to Clary. He doesn't want to love again, but I can see through the act. He's drawn to her."

"Maybe. It could also be the fact that she looks and talks like Clary. Oh, and let's not forget, she even _acts_ like Clary sometimes," Alec stated in false exasperation.

"Yeah, there is that," I mumbled.

"Hey! Let's go, you three," Magnus said.

I looked up to see him holding Clary in his arms, poised and ready to go through the portal. Jace stood a couple feet to the side, staring down at the ground with a blank look on his face. Magnus turned and jumped in, and we started after him.

"You know," Jace said in a cold, detached voice, making us draw short and look over at him, "you guys are really bad whisperers." Isabelle seemed to pale at his comment.

"I don't like her, and I don't know why you would think that." He turned and walked through the portal. We glanced at each other before following him through.

Jace POV

By the time we all made it through the portal, Magnus had already rushed Olivia to the Infirmary.

"I'm hungry. Anyone want to run down and see if we have any leftovers in the fridge?" I asked indifferently.

Alec immediately volunteered. He seemed eager to get something in his stomach. The idiot must have skipped lunch. Simon and Isabelle looked more hesitant.

"I think I'm gonna go check on Olivia. It's not like I would be able to eat anything anyways," Simon said. It took a while to get used to Simon's ability to travel anywhere in the Institute. The extra angel blood he obtained from drinking from me not only caused him to be able to walk in daylight, but also have access to anywhere in the Institute. The one set back was he could only stay for a certain amount of time. The holy ground of the Institute would eventually affect his damned soul, and he'd have to leave, or at least go down to the Sanctuary.

"Yeah, I'm going with Simon," Izzy said.

"Suit yourself."

As Alec and I made our way to the kitchen. I realized how hungry I actually was. At first I was just coming up with a reason for not going to see Olivia. I didn't want to be in the same room as her for longer than I needed to be. She just reminded me so much of Clary. It hurt. See, this is the reason I avoided falling in love for so long. It ended up just hurting you in the end. It wasn't worth it.

'_Was Clary really not worth it, Jace? Would you have rathered her be your sister instead of your lover? Or better yet, do you wish you had never met her?' _the small voice in my head chastised.

No, I was beyond happy that I had the chance to call her mine. I just wished that hadn't slipped through my fingers the day we realized she was gone. I found myself lost in the memory of that terrible day.

_Flashback_

"_Clary, we're running to Pandemonium. We haven't been demon hunting in a while and the Angel knows Izzy will blow up if she doesn't get the chance to whip some Raum ass," I said with a smirk and a roll of my eyes._

_Clary laughed. "Okay, just let me get ready real quick. I'll meet you guys down there," she responded. I turned to leave. "Oh and, Jace," I heard, causing me to stop and look back at her. "Tell Izzy that I decided not to go. I honestly don't need help getting ready to go out and dance and kill demons. It's actually quite unnecessary," she told me._

"_Okay, I'll be sure to lie to my sister and keep her from attacking you with plastic makeup tubes and hair products," I said with a false, dramatic salute. I winked at her and slipped out of the room._

_After picking out weapons from the Weapon's Room, Alec and I headed to the Library to wait for the girls. Clary stepped through the doorway soon after us. She was absolutely breathtaking. She always is. I reached out and pulled her to me. She leaned up to give me a peck on the lips, but I deepened it into a kiss. I heard Alec gag beside us. It was an indignant "Hey!" that finally broke us apart. Izzy was standing in the doorway. Neither of us had realized she was there. _

"_I thought you weren't going!" She accused, staring at Clary._

"_Well, I wasn't planning on it, but there was nothing better to do here, so I changed my mind," Clary defended herself in a smooth lie. I didn't even know she was capable of lying. _

"_C'mon, guys, I'm getting bored standing around here. And we've got demons to take care of," Alec reminded us._

_Clary drew a portal rune, and before we knew it, we were standing in front of the club, perfectly glamoured. We slipped past the bouncer. Simon and Magnus suddenly appeared beside us. I didn't even know they were meeting us here. _

"_Hey, Clary," I heard Izzy say.I looked over. Clary seemed to be lost in her own world, deep in thought. She obviously hadn't heard Izzy. Smiling to myself, I nudged her. She looked up at me, seemingly in a daze. I gestured to Izzy._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to be the bait tonight," Isabelle suggested._

_Clary seemed to think for a little bit. "Actually, I was thinking about sitting tonight out. Maybe just having a couple drinks and dancing for a little bit."_

_I frowned. Clary hated it when she wasn't in on the action. It was strange for her to turn down the offer like that. The others were thinking the same thing judging by their reactions. _

"_Hey, you okay?" I asked her. She looked up at me and gave me what must have meant to be a reassuring smile._

"_Yeah, I'm just a little tired." I wasn't convinced. But if she didn't want to talk about it right now that was okay. I could ask her later. _

_I turned to Izzy. "You guys go ahead. I'll stay here with Clary."_

"_No!" Clary said. Then again in a lower voice, "No, it's fine. You go and knock out one or two demons. I'll… I'll still be here when you get back." It didn't go unnoticed by me when she dropped her eyes to the floor during the last sentence._

"_Um...okay, I guess. If there was something wrong, you would tell me, right?" I asked. _

"_Of course. Now go out and kick some demon ass."_

"_Alright, I'll come check on you in a little bit," I responded hesitantly before turning to the others with a small shrug. _

"_I think she's wanting some time alone," I whispered to them as I drew closer. "She clearly has something on her mind. I'm planning on asking her about it later. I don't want to push her right now." They nodded in understanding. We took our places, watching as Izzy worked her magic in getting the attention of a lesser demon._

_She had the demon in the closet in no time,and we made our way over to the entrance. Simon and Magnus stood guard outside, letting us do our job, but ready to interfere with help if anything went wrong._

_It wasn't long before we had the demon executed, sending it back to its home dimension. When I stepped back out, I looked over to the bar, only to find the spot where Clary had been sitting empty. She was nowhere in sight. I looked back and forth between the sweaty bodies, but couldn't see the red head anywhere. _

"_I saw her run to the bathroom," Simon informed, noticing my panicked actions. "She's been in there for a while, though." _

"_I'll go check on her." Izzy made her way through the sweaty bodies and into the bathrooms. We waited anxiously for any sign of her or Clary. Eventually Izzy did emerge from the bathroom, but Clary wasn't with her. When she looked over, the suppressed panic in her eyes made my heart clench in fear. We fought our way through the swaying bodies to reach her._

"_She wasn't in there," were the first words to leave Izzy's mouth. The five of us spent the rest of the night looking for Clary, and each minute that went by with no sign of her sent me further into despair. After what felt like forever of searching, we admitted defeat. Or at least the others did._

"_M-maybe she got sick and went back to the Institute," Simon suggested. So we tried the Institute. There was nothing. She had disappeared._

_End_

After three days of searching for her, we decided to report her as a missing Shadowhunter. Some immediately jumped to the conclusion that she was dead. But we quickly objected to that. We would have found a body. Others thought that Sebastian got a hold of her. We took that into consideration, but then decided there was no way he would have taken her and not rubbed it in our faces that he had her. He would tell us, give us a reason to fight back. He didn't like things easy. The most logical solution that came up was she had run away. But that left all of us wondering why? And where was she now?

Alec and I ate some leftovers from the other night, Then made our way to the Infirmary. We found Isabelle and Simon talking in hushed voices, sitting next to a bed that held Olivia. I quickly averted my eyes away from her. That's when I noticed Isabelle studying me.

"Oh, by the Angel, please don't tell me you guys were talking about me and my certain interests again," I moaned.

"Ha!" Izzy exclaimed. "You just practically admitted to it." Noticing my strange look, she decided to elaborate. "First of all, you knew exactly what we were talking about in the first place. You jumped to the conclusion before we even said a word to you. And you said 'me and my interests', suggesting that you are interested in her."

I just stared blankly at Izzy.

"She has a point, Jace," Alec said beside me, giving me a smirk.

"Who's side are you on?" I shot back.

"Jace," I turned my attention back to Isabelle, who looked back with sympathy in her eyes. "I know she was special. I really do. She was special to all of us. But we learned when it was time to let go. It's your turn now. If you really do like this girl, you should let her in, and let go of the past. It's only going to-"

"You don't understand shit, Isabelle," I seethed, losing my temper inside. "I _have _tried to let go. I've tried so damn hard, but every time I get close, I start thinking too hard. She's probably still out there, and I want to be ready the day she decides to come back-"

"SHUT UP, JACE," Simon yelled for the first time since my arrival. His voice was loud and heavy with anger. "I spent night after night wondering if and when she would come back to us. I almost killed myself the first six months that she was gone, refusing to drink. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't _live._ I'd known Clarissa Adele Fray since long before I could remember. She was there when I broke my first bone, when I noticed my first crush, when I had to get glasses, when I got bullied in middle school. She was there through it _all. _And I was there for her, too. We grew up together, practically siblings. _I know her, Jace. _And if she left us it must have been for some damn good reason. But she wouldn't have just left without telling someone why. Without telling someone what was bugging her. And she would've come back. For all we know, she's dead. DEAD, Jace. So would you pick your sorry ass up, quit wallowing in your own self pity, and notice the people _around _you for once. We suffered, too. I fucking lost my best friend, _my sister. _So would you open your eyes and accept the fact that she's GONE. It make it a whole lot easier on the rest of us." Simon's voice broke on the word 'gone', and he was holding back several years by the time he was through.

"Si…" Izzy breathed out, then trailed off.

"I'm going for a walk," he mumbled, sounding spent. He stood up and rushed out the doors. I waited, then upon hearing the front doors shut, and knowing when I had enough self control to keep from teaching him a valuable lesson, I turned and swiftly walked to my room. Only seconds later did the tears start to fall.

**Please, please, please read the author's note for today, or at least just the second paragraph. **

**So...yeah. My fingers hurt. I was sitting there typing furiously, like a maniac. Like, "I'M ON THE ROLL PEEPS! CHECK THIS OUT! JDZHGJSERBJUDSZHJBNSJTHG!" Like, I could feel the emotion **_**through my fingers **_**while typing out Simon's monologue. It was weird. **

**Aaannyyywwwaaayyyysss, I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it took so long, and sorry again, because I say that practically after every chapter. But yeah, I've been working hard on this chapter for you guys. Hope you liked it, loved it, enjoyed it, whatever suits for you. I also wanted to let you know that I have plans to post a new Mortal Instruments fanfic. I already have an idea that I wrote down, so I'm just debating whether or not I want to be working on two stories at the same time. To add to that, I also have an idea for a Maze Runner fanfic. (If you haven't read the books, you NEED to. They are great! Or at least I think they're great. Sorry If there's anyone who doesn't like The Maze Runner trilogy. I won't do anything but silently judge you through narrowed eyes. JK I LOVE YOU ALL!). Let me know what you would like regarding the two subjects above.**

**Moving on, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! While you're commenting about whatever feedback you feel like giving me, I would also love it if you commented one thing you're thankful for. If you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, or you just really don't want to, then you don't have to. That works, too. **

**Okay, time to go rest my sore fingers. LOVE YOU ALL! XOXOXO**


End file.
